Talk:Flappy Bird - PTC Edition/@comment-108.14.99.15-20140216133746
Dear BlueRobin2, I've thought of a new mode for Flappy birds called Hurry Hights. This is basically the adventure mode for Flappy Birds. The story of Hurry Hights is that Flappy's eggs have rolled out of its nest and placed into different stages by Waluigi. Waluigi is trying to sell them inorder to pay for his new Bomb-omb shop, so it is up to Flappy bird to save them. Here is how hurry hights works, in the first stage the city there are 10 pipes to pass through nothing new,or fancy here. The game will save your progress each time you clear a stage. In the second stage the desert, there are 15 pipes to pass through. This stage will add new pipes that move up and Down a little bit in a pattern. These new pipes should be the size of mini mario pipes to give the player some lee way since the pipes move. The 3 stage the mountain, you will pass through 20 pipes, and you will see the new red pipes. When the bird passes through a red pipe, the game speed up a little. If the bird passes through another red, pipe the game goes to its normal speed again. The 4 stage the ocean, you pass through 30 pipes. From here on out, a player can use the P-Wing power up once per stage by pressing L or touch it on the touch screen. The P-wing allows the bird to be invincible for a short amount of time, but your high score won't increase during this time. The 5 stage the island, you pass through 40 pipes. Here you will see the yellow pipe which turns invisible, so you have to remember how to get through them. Yellow pipes will have a wider gap between them just be to fair. The final stage the shop, you pass through 50 pipes. The last new pipe is the blue pipe which changes gravity. Basically, you reverse the mechanics of the flappy bird. The change in gravity cause bird flap downward when you press a and when you don't press anything the bird will automatically go up. The controls go back to normal once you pass another blue pipe. After saving the eggs from waluigi, Flappy sees Waluigi cry and offers to be his pet to help promote his shop. This opens the shop on the main menu. In the shop you can buy free flutter mode which is basically the final level, but endless. In free flutter mode you can choose which pipes you to use when you play. The more pipes you use, the quicker high score will goes up, so you can buy more stuff from the shop. The shop also sells music, backgrounds, and different colors for the bird to use when you play. You can also buy achievement medals you have unlocked from the shop. You can also buy a two player survival mode called Taps of terror where 1 player uses the top screen by pressing L and the second player uses the bottom screen using R. The main goal is to see who can last the longest. This is all just a suggestion, so you can use some, or none of my ideas. Thank you for bring flappy bird to PTC. :-)